Explosion de sentiments
by Okaane
Summary: "C'est de l'Art!", hurlait-il à la terre entière. Déception, Amour, Haine, Peur. La vie de Deidara en quatre leçons.


****Disclamer :**** Le personnage principal, Deidara, appartient à M. Kishimoto. Les décors et les contextes également. Tous les personnages secondaires sont dû à mon imagination débordante.

****Genre : ****Aventure, Général

****Rating :**** K+

****Résumé :**** "C'est de l'Art!", hurlait-il à la terre entière. Déception, Amour, Haine, Peur. La vie de Deidara en quatre leçons.

****Le mot de l'auteur :**** Ce chapitre parle essentiellement de la naissance de ce cher Deidara. Je vous demande de faire attention, car il contient la notion du viol. Très très long, je trouve, mais bon. Sur ce, Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>Le rugissement de la cascade trahissait le silence du village meurtri de Takigakure. L'eau vrombissante grognait, réduite à emprunter un large et unique passage creusé dans la roche pour se jeter dans le vide. Sur la falaise qui surmontait la cascade enragée, une silhouette découpée en ombre chinoise s'exposa à contre-jour. Se risquant à basculer dans le vide, l'ombre s'assit sur le rocher, jambes pendant dans le vide.<em>

_En contrebas, l'eau tourbillonnante se calmait en un lac pailleté de soleil. Il se prolongeait en une calme rivière, près de laquelle le carnage avait lieu. Les maisons encore debout étaient ravagées par des flammes incandescentes, et les survivants dévorés par leurs propres cris de souffrance. Une explosion emporta les bribes de vie restantes, révélant le massacre atroce. Il ne restait à la place du village caché qu'une bouche grise béante de cendres et de chaos. Les rares habitants dont les maisons étaient éloignées des épicentres ne réagissaient pas, abasourdis par la violence de l'attaque et par la désharmonie qui régnait désormais en ces lieux. Les sanglots étaient silencieux, et seule la cascade osait encore donner de la voix._

_Sur son rocher, la silhouette sombre se releva d'un bond, époussetant ce qu'elle avait de tunique._

**-Et voilà, perfect! C'est quoi la suite? Le temple à l'orée de la forêt, je crois. Tss, ils n'auront pas le temps de se lamenter, ces cons.**

_Plongeant dans le vide, parallèlement à la terreur aquatique, l'ombre atterrit sur un oiseau de terre argileuse. Le volatile se lança à l'assaut de la forêt, sous les ordres de son voyageur. C'était un garçon aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, longs et lisses. Ils tombaient sur ses frêles épaules de manière si délicate qu'on pourrait se méprendre sur l'identité de l'enfant. Assez jeune pour se préoccuper de sa puberté ou s'interroger sur les boutons qui perturbaient son apparence, le garçon était droit comme un i. Sa peau diaphane rehaussait le regard glacial qu'il affirmait. Bleus clairs, ses yeux en amande ne pétillaient pas comme son âge l'aurait souhaité. Gelés. Ils reflétaient une folie destructrice, une passion mortelle. Cachant son corps, une immense cape noire virevoltaient aux vas-et-viens du vent, se gonflant d'air et s'amincissant dans un froufrou enfantin. L'oiseau d'argile glissait dans le ciel avec une légèreté élégante. Sa destination était ancrée dans sa matière, la dirigeant d'une main de maître vers le temple doré qui se projetait déjà à moins d'un kilomètre de leur position actuelle. Entouré d'une verdure accablante, l'édifice sacré était baigné dans un havre de paix. Remarquant la sérénité qui saupoudrait ce lieu divin, l'enfant, sur le dos de l'aigle d'argile, plongea une main dans un sac, qui figurait à sa ceinture. Il la laissa quelques brefs instants, et la retira, pour malaxer quelque chose. Enfin, il ouvrit sa main, et, caché à l'intérieur, deux oiseaux d'argile, copies conformes du géant sur lequel il se tenait, mais ceux-ci, minuscules. Les balançant dans le ciel, il les vit retomber à grande vitesse et en contrebas, prendre leur envol toutes ailes déployées. Il les regarda naviguer dans le ciel avec encore plus de volupté que son moyen de transport et leur promit une trajectoire nette. L'énorme animal ailé ne bougeait alors plus, planant dans les airs sans effectuer le moindre mouvement. Ainsi, le jeune homme pouvait voir ses deux graciles créatures se diriger vers le temple, relayant son propre mouvement. Une fois à hauteur du temple, les deux petites masses d'argile se faufilèrent en de jolies courbettes dans le monument, disparaissant alors de la vue du garçon. Celui-ci joignit son index et son majeur pour les porter vers son visage satiné. Le vent caressait son visage, giflant ses pommettes exquises. Un sourire maléfique imprégna son minois d'ange, alors qu'une gigantesque déflagration réduisit le temple au néant. Le tiers de la forêt protectrice succomba aux flammes, un cratère béant l'avait remplacé._

**-Car tel est l'Art.**

_L'art de la destruction. Plus de vie, plus de ruine. Plus rien, comme si jamais, il n'y avait rien eu. Plus de vie, éphémère, seulement l'art, éternel._

* * *

><p><em>La fenêtre ouverte laissait entrer un air apprécié. La fenêtre ouverte laissait s'échapper des cris stridents. Mais on pouvait distinguer trois voix dans ce concert de hurlement. Trois femmes s'étaient réunies en cet instant magique. L'une, allongée sur un lit rehaussé, écartait les cuisses et souffrait du plus profond de son âme. Tout son corps s'adonnait à cette situation, elle oubliait presque de respirer, et se contenter de contracter ses muscles du ventre. Auprès d'elle, une femme plus jeune, les yeux embués par les larmes, serrait fort la main de la martyre. Et tout bien caché entre les deux jambes en V de cette dernière, une dame aux traits tirés et aux rides apparentes, vêtue d'une blouse blanche parsemée de petites tâches blanches, se préparait à accueillir l'arrivée de l'enfant.<em>

**-Allez Onee-san! Encore un tout petit effort!** _Braillait celle qui semblait effrayée._

_Presque plus touchée que la mère, la jeune fille écrasait littéralement la main de sa soeur entre ses doigts. Elle lui mimait des inspirations avec la bouche, sans savoir exactement pourquoi, par réflexe et par instinct. Elle regardait sa soeur avec un regard suppliant, comme pour souhaiter qu'elle mette vite fin à son calvère. Celle-ci ne songeait absolument pas à regarder celle qui partageait son sang, et encore moins à interpréter ses regards implorants. Ses cheveux blonds collés au visage par la sueur, elle transpirait à grosse gouttes des pieds à la tête, se noyant dans une mer salée et rougie par le sang. Elle plissait ses yeux, agonisants, à se les souder en un amalgame de peau mutilée. Sa bouche torturée dans une grimace faisait ressortir ses dents blanches. Tout son être était crispé, tendu et contracté. Elle n'espérait que la fin de ce supplice, en espérant cesser de souffrir. Sous ses cris acharnés, Uruha n'avait que vingt-et-un ans. Enfanter n'était pour elle, à cet âge, absolument pas une évidence. Mais il fallait savoir que ce n'était pas un choix non plus. Ses seuls souhaits s'étaient reportées sur elle: s'émanciper, devenir ninja, être respectée. Jamais, elle n'avait souhaité avoir un enfant. Jamais, elle n'avait voulu souffrir le martyr. Et pourtant, jeune comme une première pousse, Uruha allait donner la vie._

_Cela faisait déjà trois heures longues et douloureuses que Uruha tentait de se libérer de cet enfant. Elle n'entendait plus rien, n'essayait même plus de voir. La douleur lui montait à la tête. Elle ne sentait plus que les coups de tambour du sang contre ses tempes. Elle se sentait défaillir, mais une dernière bouffée d'air et d'espoir lui arrachèrent une ultime poussée. Aussitôt, elle comprit. Il n'était plus là, à se nourrir d'elle, à grandir dans son corps. Elle ressentit un grand vide de soulagement. Elle aurait voulu savourer la fin de cette interminable douleur mais le cri de l'enfant lui rendit un électrochoc. On lui posa l'enfant sur la poitrine, et elle eut envie de s'enfuir. Elle n'était pas mère. Absolument pas. Elle n'avait supporté cet enfant que par honneur, sans le désirer. Elle ne voulait pas le garder. Pourquoi elle?_

La nuit était tombée sur le campement. Uruha se complaisait avec ses trois camarades, blaguant de tout et de rien, autour du feu. Tous les quatre étaient définitivement reliés, membres et partenaires d'une même équipe. Et pas des moindres; l'équipe d'ANBU qu'ils formaient étaient une des plus réputées du village. Leur cohésion et leur amitié rendaient les missions plus accessibles. On entendait de partout les éloges de cette jeune équipe de charme, et bien au delà des frontières du pays. Les sourires éclairés par le feu en disaient long sur la mission dont ils étaient en charge. Le chef en personne leur avait demandé de traquer un voleur ô combien malin et résistant, se faufilant à travers les pièges des escadrilles précédentes. Faire les sacs, disparaître sous des masques et trouver le criminel ne leur avait pas pris longtemps. Un réel travail d'équipe qui payait. Ils l'avaient enfermé et scellé dans une des tentes éloignées des leurs. L'homme n'avait pas braillé, comme s'il avait compris qu'enfin, l'heure d'être attrapé était venue. Les quatre acolytes avaient laissé un plat et de l'eau à leur prisonnier, puis s'étaient retiré au coeur du campement. Ôter les masques n'était jamais conseillé, pour des anbus comme ils l'étaient, mais le danger semblait être hors de considération. Semblait.

_Depuis qu'elle avait compris ce qui se tramait sous son ventre, Uruha n'avait pas pu faire une seule mission. Ses coéquipiers étaient toujours passés la voir, pour la soutenir, pour lui proposer toute l'aide dont ils disposaient. Mais elle avait toujours catégoriquement refusé. C'était un terrible malheur qui s'abattait sur elle, mais c'était son problème. Et elle ne voulait absolument pas qu'on lui montre un seul signe de pitié. Si seulement elle avait fait plus attention. Elle se sentait maudite, humiliée, et stupide: en aucunement digne d'être ninja. Alors, ce n'était pas étonnant que cette libération soit un réel bonheur pour Uruha. Enfin, elle revivait. Elle pourrait reprendre ses missions, oublier cette erreur commise il y a neuf mois, et surtout, ne plus penser à cet enfer._

Uruha avait décidé de dormir un peu avant de prendre la relève pour surveiller le détenu. Elle s'était couchée et endormie sans le moindre mal, mais son réveil fut un peu plus délicat. Le précédent veilleur s'était déplacé pour la lever, et elle s'était dirigée vers la tente machinalement, la tête perchée dans des nuages rêveurs. Elle s'était postée devant l'entrée du tipi, assise en tailleur. Uruha s'était sentie réellement fatiguée, mais s'était interdite de replonger dans le sommeil. Elle avait frotté vigoureusement ses paupières lourds, contracté son visage pour ne pas le laisser détendu, et grogné pour que le silence ne l'étourdisse pas. Au bout d'une heure de garde, lassée de ces stratagèmes contre la nuit et les songes, Uruha n'avait pu résister aux bras de Morphée et s'était laissée aller aux rêves. Au pire de tous ses cauchemars.

**-Oneesan! Regarde comme il est beau...**

_Uruha rouvrit lentement les yeux, et cligna deux ou trois des paupières. Sur son sein, une boule de chair surmontée de quelques poils blonds pleurnichait bruyamment. Recroquevillé en position foetale, le bébé ne laissait apparaître ni son visage, ni son ventre. C'était une véritable boule humaine, recouverte d'une visqueuse couche de sang et de liquide amniotique. Ses jambes repliées sur son ventre, il semblait incapable de se détendre et de laisser apparaître ses yeux. Hormis cette étrange position, l'enfant pleurait tout à fait normalement. Ses sanglots, seuls, ne laissaient rien présager de catastrophique. Mais la sage-femme retira doucement le nouveau-né des bras de Uruha, pour le garder près de soi, sur un petit matelas surélevé. Elle insista de longs moments pour découvrir le visage de cet enfant, et fut surprise du résultat. Une fois détendu, le bébé s'étira. Ses petits yeux clos étaient pourvu de minuscules cils blonds, et son visage était juste magnifiquement bien joufflu. Un adorable bébé, en quelques sortes. Elle lui essuya rapidement le sang sur le minois, et entreprit de réitérer son acte sur le reste de son corps. Mais elle s'interrompit. Deux petites lèvres sur le coeur de l'enfant lui intimait de ne pas les toucher. Entre elles, dansait une langue vicieuse. La sage-femme s'écarta du petit lit, et implora Uruha de vérifier l'enfant à son tour. Celle-ci se redressa difficilement, et parvint à identifier la bouche effrayante. Elle serra les dents et se mit à pleurer._

Elle s'était réveillée brusquement, sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Elle s'en était remerciée. Dormir plus longtemps n'aurait pas fait honneur à son grade et à son équipe. Uruha avait soupiré et, entièrement soulagée, elle avait pensé à vérifier dans la tente si son prisonnier se tenait toujours à carreaux. Pénétrant dans l'antre, elle fit attention à ne pas retirer le sceau qui l'empêchait de sortir de sa cellule. Apposé par sa coéquipière, Uruha savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu le défaire seule, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de faire attention. Elle avait cherché l'homme dans le noir, longuement, sans bruit. Ses yeux s'étaient habitués à l'obscurité et elle avait enfin pu distinguer la silhouette de l'homme, dans le fond de la tente. Son devoir réalisé, elle avait décidé de retourner à l'entrée de la tente, et avait tourné les talons. Trop tard, c'était trop tard. « Ca alors, tu es une sacré chienne de venir dans mon périmètre! » La voix roque, sinistre et sadique, Uruha n'avait pas eu le temps de faire face à l'individu qu'elle avait senti son crâne douloureux, et s'était évanouie. Le vicelard n'avait pas pris plus de temps pour profiter du corps sonné de Uruha pour accomplir son triste dessein. Une fois le mal commis, il n'avait pas hésité à la renvoyer à l'extérieur de son périmètre, à moitié dévêtue et toujours dans le noir total. Uruha s'était réveillée bien plus tard, allongée dans sa propre tente, entourée de deux de ses amis. Leur visage en disait alors long. Elle avait ressenti une vive douleur sur le crâne et à un endroit peu approprié. Les réactions de ses camarades combinés à ses souffrances, Uruha avait saisi l'importance de son coma, et de quel crime elle était la victime. Agressée. Violée. Humiliée. Ses sanglots masquèrent son visage à en noyer un dauphin.

_Les pleurs de sa soeur aînée la déconcertant un peu, la jeune fille songea à sortir de la pièce sans poser de question. Alors que ce n'était pas ça qui manquait, des questions. Réussissant à se calmer, Uruha regardait cette chose. Une bouche, comme la sienne et celle de la sage-femme, ornant son petit buste._

**-Ouvrez-lui les mains.**

_La sage-femme s'exécuta, et fut également surprise de trouver une petite bouche dans chacune des paumes écloses. Deux nouvelles petites langues s'agitaient en tourbillonnant entre les lèvres. Contrairement à la médic-nin, Uruha n'était pas surprise. C'était logique, c'était héréditaire. C'était monstrueusement laid et vicieux. Elle grimaça, se mordit la lèvre. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, à présent. Les seuls au courant de l'erreur qui avait engendré cet enfant étaient ses coéquipiers et son chef, qui avait alors très mal pris le fait de perdre une ninja de son grade. Mais en révélant la progéniture, tous ceux qui avaient connu le criminel, par toutes les raisons imaginables, sauraient que ce monstre était le géniteur. Uruha ne savait qu'en faire, devait-elle montrer ce fils? Ou bien le cacher des autres sans aucune explication? Perdue dans ces interrogations, la jeune mère ne perçut par immédiatement le regard inquisiteur de la sage-femme._

**-Que... ces bouches. D'où viennent-elles?**

_Uruha hésita longtemps avant de prendre sa décision. Le secret de cet enfant serait sien. Si elle pouvait cesser d'être humiliée, en public, ce serait un bon point dans sa vie. Qu'elle ne puisse pas vivre personnellement avec ce monstre, c'était son soucis._

**-De son père, bien entendu.**

_Uruha s'imagina actrice et fit son possible pour avoir l'air convaincante. Elle savait qu'après tous ces sanglots, elle devait avoir une bonne explication, mais la sage-femme semblait apte à tout entendre, trop étourdie de cette découverte._

**-C'est un don héréditaire; mais j'avoue que j'espérais qu'il n'ait pas ce pouvoir-là.**

_C'était la meilleure interprétation qu'elle pouvait inventer. Face à elle, la médic-nin sembla acquieser, ce qui rassura Uruha. Contre toutes ses attentes, elle lui rendit l'enfant maintenant endormi et le posa sur son sein._

_La sage-femme regarda l'enfant avec douceur. C'était le dieu de la génétique qui avait choisi de lui donner ce pouvoir si particulier, mais malgré tout, cet enfant restait celui de Uruha. Il aurait pu naître sans aucun complexe physique, sans rien de surprenant et d'effrayant. Mais le destin avait voulu qu'il soit différent. _  
><em>Uruha tenta de sourire. Elle devait vraiment être crédible, et misait tout sur le superficiel. Malgré tout ses effets factices, elle demanda à la sage-femme de ne parler à personne de cette enfant, aux bouches sur les paumes et le bustes. Sans réfléchir, la médic-nin jura de garder le silence, ce qui rassura Uruha. Elle ressentait tout contre elle la respiration de son enfant. Elle se surprit à penser qu'il ressemblait à un ange, et se contredit aussitôt en regardant les langues affamées sur le corps de ce bébé. <em>  
><em>Après tant d'efforts, Uruha se sentit soudain exténuée. Voyant la fatigue de sa patiente, la médic-nin recouvrit les deux corps d'une couverture, et demanda le prénom de cet enfant.<em>  
><em>La jeune maman ne put répondre, son corps s'étant trop détendu et à deux doigts de se relâcher complètement. Elle se contenta de bouger légèrement dans son lit, découvrant son bras, et sa main, dans laquelle se trouvait un petit papier. La médi-nin s'empara doucement du présent, en faisait attention à ne pas réveiller la jeune anbu, et l'ouvrit. <em>  
><em>La sage-femme sourit, en regardant le papier avec intelligence...<em>

**« Deidara. »**

* * *

><p>Daphnis: Merci pour tes conseils très pertinents sur ce chapitre. J'avais effectivement appelé la mère de Deidara Uruha Hoshigami sans aucune raison particulière (ou bien je ne m'en rappelle plus), et j'avoue avoir finalement considéré qu'avoir un nom de famille n'était pas nécessaire.<p>

Merci à Alazais pour son commentaire sur la rédaction en italique. J'ai édité nombre de mes fictions suite à ce message. C'est effectivement beaucoup plus lisible et agréable.

N'hésitez pas à Reviewer. ;)


End file.
